danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Ami Kawamura
is one of the main protagonists of Danball Senki and one of the main supporting characters in Danball Senki W. Appearance Ami has short, lavender hair and dark, violet eyes. In original series she usually wears a pale pink winter-like sweater with two white pom-poms, pink short skirt, white long socks reaching over her knees, black Mary Jane shoes and earmuffs. In W, her hair is a bit longer and puffier. She wears a pale pink sweater with white fluff and three pom-pom like buttons, dark pink shorts with light pink ribbons, one on each pant leg, black knee-length socks, brown boots and her earmuffs. In the Wars sketches, she is seen wearing short, brown sweater-like dress with two white pom-poms, long black socks and black shoes with high heels. She also has earmuffs but slightly different. Personality Ami is shown to be a very nice person who is knowledgeable about LBX. However, she is also protective of her companions and does not seem to tolerate rudeness or unfairness so she gets very sassy as she did towards the America team John and Paul who were rude Ban during the Artemis 2050 preliminaries. It also seems that her favourite colour is pink. She has a short tempered when people like Kazu teased her that she attracts about chubby people (Ryuu and Ota Yellow) and perverted old man (OtaCross). Likewise, she felt totally embarrass when her name is being said loudly in public regarding romance and cute, as shown in season 1, particularly by Otacross. Ami is also cared about people even if she does not like them. For example, she does not like Ryuu for sticking to her and made an embarrassing banner of her in Ban's team, she actually appreciates it. Plot Danball Senki In Episode 1, Ami is shown to be close friends with Ban Yamano and Kazuya Aoshima, and first seen when the three were playing LBX together as a team in a small tournament. After they won, she noticed that Jin Kaidou was watching, and called him the best and most popular LBX player. This part of the episode actually takes place in the future, in episode 20. In the beginning, she meets with the two at Kitajima's Model Shop. In episode 2, she works with Ban to find Hanzou Gouda after they find out he tricked Saki into giving him the Achilles Frame. At school, she recruits Ryuu Daikouji to help them after he tries to show off his Buld's new features. Unable to find any leads, the three receive info from Mika Mikage, another classmate of theirs, that Hanzou can be found that the slums behind the school. Unfettered, she walks with Ban and a scared Ryuu desperate to hold onto her. They meet the Devas, who's pose makes her think less of them, but enters Kunoichi into the battle once they announce a three on three battle. She attempts to support Ban against Riko, but Nazu forces her onto the defensive. After attempting to work with Ryuu against Nazu, she and Ban end up avoiding Riko’s Hissatsu Function: Grace Missile. The two are unable to prevent Ryuu’s Buld from being destroyed. Ban tries to comfort Ryuu, but she advises him to focus on the battle. Ami then tries to attack Nazu against, but her opponent retreats into the water. Thankfully Ban and AX-00’s combination play works. As Kinji decides to fight, Ami is blocked by Riko as Mad Dog nearly defeats Ban until the timely intervention of Kazu helps them win the battle. She decides to follow them to Gouda’s hideout. After witnessing Ban’s resolve, she gets inspired and continues the fight with him. Kazu then explains to her that Hakai-O’s weak spot exists in the chest and they formulate a plan. She uses her agility to attack it’s weak spot, but Hanzou predicts that and grab her Kunoichi. However, she taunts back, as Kunoichi breaks free of her grasp and their true intentions were revealed: she kicked back Warrior’s gun to Achilles, who proceeds to fire and damage Hakai-O’s chest part to prevent it from activating Gaou Cannon. An angry Hanzou knocks aside her LBX, but Ban wins the battle for the group. Later that day, she and Ban head back to Kitijama’s location where the two are concerned with Kazu’s dilemma. In episode 4, offscreen the two engage in a battle but she loses, commending Ban for slowly getting used to Achilles. He commends her for giving a good battle as Kazuya shows up on the riverbank to her relief. When Kazu becomes aggressive in his battle with Ban, Ami tries to stop him from damaging Achilles. When the brainwashing is removed as Achilles destroys Egypt, she comforts Kazu when he wakes up. In episode 5, she, Ban, Mika, and Ryuu hang out in Kitijama’s Model Shop, offering Kazu LBX suggestions. Ami decides that Wild types are best for his since he’s not found of Knight frames. Unlike the other ideas, he doesn’t scoff at the idea. Later as they head outside, they are greeted by Takuya Uzaki, who requests them to meet at Blue Cats Coffee. He and Ren tell the three about the Innovator’s assassin plan. After they question their involvement, Ami chooses to help Ban in the mission against the Innovator when he agrees. The night before the parade, she analyzes the area of the parade while training with Kunoichi on the computer. The next day she arrives with Ban at the parade. When Kazuya arrives and doubts their ability, she tells not go back, especially when the Prime Minister's line is on the line. She agrees to help him, but their training is put on hold since the parade is starting out early. Lament the lack of them, she heads firms to stop the assassin. In episode 6, the trio begin the search for the assassin's LBX. Using Ban's quick thinking, they find the building Assassin is supposedly located. She and Ban distract the Deqoo's and defeat them while Kazu destroys the LBX. However, the LBX was revealed to be fake. When Takuya finds Assassin's true wherabouts, she and Ban borrow a bicycle and race to the building. As they reach the elevator, she tells Kazu that they believe in each other as a team. When the two reach the rooftop, they find Jackal’s LBX Assassin on a rooftop just as Kazu uses Hunter to destroy its gun. She has Kunoichi fight him since a sniper would be weak at close range combat. To her surprise, Assassin uses a sword and cut downs Kunoichi. Before Jackal can finish her LBX, Ban jumps in and injures Assassin, With Jackal choosing to self destruct Assassin, Achilles carries Kunoichi bridal style to save her from the explosion. At the end of the episode, Ami laments with the others that the situation could have been dire had they not stepped in to help. In episode 7, Takuya and Ren bring them to Blue Cats Coffee after the mission to explain the disappearance of Professor Yamano. She becomes suspicious of Takuya after he hesitates when Ban asks regarding his father's whereabouts. While Kazu and Ban went home, she secretly waited in front of Blue Cats and hid Kunoichi, where she managed to record Takuya and Ren knowing the professor's location: Angel Star. Ami’s search for Angel Star does not go well. First, she finds a fortune telling mansion followed by a blog called Cafe Angel Star. While Ban takes the news normally, Kazu doesn’t hesitate to snark about the lack of connection. Once Ryuu arrives, he explains to the three about Angel Star, but his monologue starts to annoy her. Much to her gratitude, he provides a clue, and discovers that Kamiya Craft was involved with conspiracies of creating dangerous military secret equipments. Together, the trio decide to infiltrate Angel Star.....after leaving Ryuu behind. The three get the attention of Tougorou Kamiya and the Innovators, who send LBX to battle them. While Kazu defends Ban, Ami defends Kazu with Kunoichi when Hunter is about to be attacked by more Deqoos. Ami defeats the Deqoos alongside the two, but are intercepted by Kamiya Craft’s hidden weapon: LBX Inbit. In episode 8, after it attacks Achilles at long range and Hunter at close range, she sends Kunoichi to battle him in close quarters, but Inbit analysis her movements and nearly destroys Kunoichi’s arm joints until Ban interferes with Achilles. After they retreat, Ami realizes on Ban’s suggestion that his father is in the facility and agrees to find a way to defeat Inbit. She scans Inbit from afar with Kunoichi’s sensors and realizes that it only attacks moving targets. After being thrashed in combat, Ami helps Ban and Kazu devise a plan to win...before getting angry at Kazu for not sounding confident after he doubts himself again. The strategy works: by having Kunoichi and Achilles focus their attention on both sides of Inbit's scope, she and Ban distract long enough for Hunter to disable Inbit's sensors. While Kazus touts his own horn, she reminds him that it was a team effort to his dismay. When they hide downstairs to find professor Yamano due to their attempt to gain intel on the Junchirou's whereabouts are intercepted by Tougorou's manipulations, Ami is just as surprised to stare down Ishideus and sends out Kunoichi to help Achilles. Ami realizes Achilles’ storage of the Platinum Capsule is why the Innovators keep targeting his LBX. When Ban chooses to fight it on its own, Ami refuses and uses Kunoichi to help the two determine a weak point in it's armor. With her and Kazu providing distractions, they're able to destroy the camera, but as Achilles gets into a jam, LBX Pandora arrives, and she takes note that its much faster than her Kunoichi. Checking over the message Ban got from Pandora's owner, she realizes the container has an engine that they can drop on Ishideus, so Ami works with Kazu to distract Heiji. The plans works, and with Ban defeating Ishideus she recovers Kunoichi as Pandora disappears and Ren and Takuya show up to help them escape. On the ride back, she asks why they withheld Junichirou's whereabouts. In episode 10, she looks concerned about Ban’s focus on the news about his father at their school when she overhears Ryuu talking about the new transfer student. Ami questions Ryuu on his supposed rumor until she hears large rumbling, which turns out to be a fighter craft heading towards the school. As a male around their exits the plane, she determines that he is the new transfer student. The teacher introduces him, Jin Kaidou, which she later describes to Kazu and finds it hard to approach. They agree to go to Blue Cats to ask Ren and Takuya about Angra Visdas with Jin unknowingly overhearing her conversation. At Blue Cats, Takuya and Ren explains the rules of Angra Visdas and show her the location underground of Blue Cats, where to surprise they catch Jin battling three LBX at once with his LBX, The Emperor. Ami is immediately impressed with Kojirou's ability to defeat Ban in one hit, and battles his Gladiator after Kazu. Upon failing at a full frontal attack and having Kunoichi at the mercy of Gladiator's sword, she changes her tune about Gladiator's overwhelming strength. In episode 12, Angra Visdas starts. Before Ban’s battle, Ami takes note that Gatoh’s LBX fighting style might be the same as Ryuu’s but the trio realizes from Hanzou’s notes that Gatoh is the reckless and dangerous type. She suggests to Ban that he should use a launcher type weapon since Achilles’s Sigma DX9 should allow it to dodge the opponents attack. However, Ban starts thinking even harder about the situation, but she’s still concerned for him although Ban and Kazu wish him luck when Block A begins. After Ban's victory over Gatou, she and Kazu get ready for their next matches….only to be less than pleased with their opponents. Ami has a suave-man that also has a Kunoichi named Catherine, even saying "I can’t forgive this guy for using Kunoichi". Ryuu confirms that the other Kunoichi has a Maxim T500 that allows for linear speed but not much for small rotations while Ami’s LBX has a L Feather 4 which boosts those small rotations. Because of this, Ami is able to eventually outpace her opponent, leaving him wide open for her to unleash her Attack Function: Tsumujikaze. As a result, Ami makes it to the quarterfinals alongside Kazu, Ami, and Jin. After the quarterfinals begin, she watches Kazu and Daiki advance to the semifinals, and since Ban’s opponents in the second round eliminated each other, she notes that he’ll automatically advance. During her quarterfinals match with Jin, she decides to have Kunoichi strike quickly in order to eliminate Emperor before it can react, but Jin anticipates it, and Emperor sidesteps Kunoichi, defeating her LBX within a single strike. In episode 14, seeing as all the other participants and Daiki were eliminated and not the spy, she realizes the only one that can be the Innovator's assassin can be none other than Jin. After Ban's victory, she congratulates him with the rest of their friends and allies before Rina arrives. In episode 18, Ban questions himself at Gouda’s hangout about winning Artemis. She shows up alongside Kazu, and jokingly states that Ben wouldn’t have gotten as far as he did without her and Kazu, but “mostly her”. However, she also reminds Ban that it is their dream to win Artemis and they will. At the tournament stadium, she sees Ryuu, Kinji, and Tetsuo with a banner rooting for Ami to win. At first she ignores their advancements and support until Riko tells her that they spent all night working to cheer her on. She smiles and accepts it. Later that day, her, alongside Ban and Kazu notice Yuuya Haibara and Jin at the entrance. In episode 20, Ami calls out Team John and Paul for being rude to Ban and claims that they're bluffing their strength to provoke them. After Keita breaks up the fight, Ami befriends Keita’s teammate Reina and the two compare their Kunoichi’s. While not participating in the two on two match, she helped Ban and Kazu with a strategy to defeat John and Paul which succeeded. She also fights with Kazu and Ban in some of the C Block battles before they reach the finals. At the start of Team Ban vs Team Morigani, Ami and Ban use Achilles and Kunoichi to block Kazu’s Hunter from the other team’s trap at the cost of her Kunoichi’s arm. In episode 21, Ami and Kazu lead Team Morigani in a reverse trap which leads to Kinoshita Kouji being eliminated. She focuses on fighting Reina in a one on one battle with their Kunoichis. This continue until Reina leaves to fight Kazu, so she and Kunoichi assist Ban and Achilles to tag team Keita and his Trooper. Once Reika is eliminated, she joins the trio on fighting Keita three on one, but Keita has Trooper use Trident to eliminate her and Kazu’s LBX. She and Kazu rejoice when Ban wins, happy that they’ve made it to the final stage of the tournament as Artemis Finalists. In episode 26 and 27, she discovers during the trip to Tiny Orbit that Pandora is owned by Yusuke Uzaki. In another battle against Inbits that infiltrated Tiny Orbit, Ami and Kazu send Kunoichi and Hunter to defeat them. However, Kunoichi is overwhelmed and eventually defeated to Ami’s shock. With no other options left, Ami is given Yusuke’s Pandora and figures out the key to controlling it. Once she and Hunter defeat the Inbits, Yusuke allows her to keep his LBX. After Jin stops the train from crashing into Tiny Orbit in episode 28, Ami and the others are told by Yusuke that they need the help for a certain hacker from Akibahara to assist them with the encryption code for the Metanoia GX. By the next episode, she sets out with Ban, Hanzou, and Kazu to Akibahara. To complete Otacross’ trials, Ami is chosen by Ota Yellow to battle against her in episode 29. Despite being annoyed by his crush on her, Ami accepts the battle Bilinbird III strangles Pandora until Ami has her LBX knock it in the auxiliary part, flips Ota Yellow’s LBX, and kicks it away. Furious, Ota Yellow activates Crazy Cyclone: a breakdancing barrage of bullet fire spinning at every angle, forcing Pandora to retreat behind one of the buildings in the city diorama. Eventually, Ami realizes the timing of Crazy Cyclone’s attack and Pandora dodges the consecutive firing to defeat Ota Yellow & Bilinbird III with Souken Rangeki. Danball Senki W In episode 1, Ami is next seen in the store with Ban and Kazuya looking at the new LBX model that Takuya and Tiny Orbit announced: Achilles Deed. She even points out to Ban that's based off his first LBX. As the three got ready to battle at Kitajama's Model Shop, they witnessed Achilles Deed, followed by multiple LBX attacking the citizens in the mall. When the LBX stormed the area, the trio worked in tandem to fight off in brainjacked LBX. Pandora was even outpaced by a Deqoo. Takuya meets up with them, instructing Ami to take the downstairs floor where she is able to defeat a fair number of LBX. However, Achilles Deed's rampage escalated even further. She was gassed by a Deqoo and unable to move or control her LBX, she could only watch as Pandora was destroyed by Kunoichis as she passed out with multiple LBX surrounding and kidnapping her. Later in episode 7, Ami is revealed to be the Slave Player in the panda suit. With her new LBX Dark Pandora, she dodges Minerva's Homura Kuzushi and defeats Ran with Souken Rangeki. Then in episode 8, her collar shortcircuits and falls off after being defeated by Ban and Otacross. After recovering, she heads back to Tokio City. In episode 28, she returns alongside Yagami and the Black Agents when Prime Minister Zaizen sends in reinforcements to help the Seekers and NICS with the four control computers in Camberlin. Now that they show up, Ami and Yagami go to the fourth computer as Hiro and Ban go to the first, Jin and Yuuya the second, and Jessica and Ran the fourth. When Ami and Yagami arrive, they find Yamaneko. To her horror, Yamaneko is now a Slave Player and she vows to free him. In her D-Egg. She and Yagami launch her new LBX Pandora and Yagami with his General, preparing to fight Yamaneko and his new LBX Bloody Rippon alongside two Grey Maids. Ami battles the LBX with Jin and Asuka until Achilles D9’s defeat of O-Legion, and joins everyone for the victory celebration. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W In the crossover movie, she appears along with the whole team to try and stop the LBX invasion controlled by San in the Holy Road stadium. After Ban, Hiro and the others rescue Fran, she and Kazuya disappeared because Fran erased them when Ban and Hiro walked ahead, leaving Kazuya and Ami to walk behind while frustrated about their LBXs being destroyed, giving Fran time to erase them. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Ami, she needs to be defeated first in the Under-Ranking Battles. After doing so, she will be available on the LBX Player List. She will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 100 *SC Cost: 45000 *Specialty Weapons: **Knuckle Style **Gun Style *LBX: Kunoichi *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 50 **Strider: 100 **Brawler: 50 **Wild: 50 Hissatsu functions Danball Senki Wars *'Zero Range Combat' (Initial) *'Spread Shot' (Initial) *'Energy Bomb' (LV 5) *'Bloody Rain' (LV 9) *'Jigoku Ranbu' (LV 13) *'Hundred Buster' (LV 17) *'Gatling Bullet' (LV 21) *'Zero Reload' (LV 25) *'Boltec Claw' (LV 29) *'Megashot Shell' (LV 33) *'Souken Rangeki' (LV 37) *'Wing Shooter' (LV 41) *'Rising Smash' (LV 45) *'Mega Rail Gun' (LV 49) *'Houtengeki' (LV 54) *'Great Bomber' (LV 60) Trivia *In Season W, Ami uses a white-coloured frame Pandora after being released from Detector's control. *Ami has a mother that has not been seen onscreen in either medium but a conversation on the phone with her implies that her mother’s job prevents her from coming home, explaining Ami’s maturity and free range activities with the Seekers. Category:LBX players Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Seeker Category:Game Playable Characters Category:Slave Player Category:NICS Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Tournament Participants Category:Artemis Finalists